Intereses
by morphineMalfoyBlack
Summary: Hay pocas cosas en este mundo que Draco Malfoy no sabe, son tan pocas las cosas que las puede contar con los dedos de una mano, pero se había dado cuenta de que esas pocas cosas, solo una le causaba tremenda curiosidad. ¿Por qué Hermione Granger tenía magia?


Sumary  
Hay pocas cosas en este mundo que Draco Malfoy no sabe, son tan pocas las cosas que las puede contar con los dedos de una mano, pero se había dado cuenta de que esas pocas cosas, solo una le causaba tremenda curiosidad. ¿Por qué Hermione Granger tenía magia? Había repasado mil ideas, había estudiado miles de libros, y entonces se dio cuenta de que nada, pero nada en el mundo lo había intrigado tanto como esa chica y su origen, pero todo aumento cuando la vio desnuda y no, no precisamente en la situación que todos imaginan, fue un error, pero cuando la vio, de espaldas cabe aclarar y vio esa marca, una marca que el ya había visto antes pero que no recordaba donde, ahí fue donde su interés donde su curiosidad aumento y lo llevo a hacer cosas que jamás paso por su mente hacer. 

Capítulo 1: No más sangre sucia.

 **DM  
**  
Todo había terminado tan rápido como empezó, así es la guerra había terminado, los ganadores habían resultado ser los chicos buenos, pero y aunque no lo aceptara, el creía que realmente todos habían salido ganando, y le gustaba sentirse bien con eso, aunque su cara no daba a entender lo mismo, la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de generación habían regresado a tomar el año que habían perdido, pocos eran los que habían optado por no regresar entre ellos Harry "el niño que gano" Potter y Ronald "la comadreja" Wesley. Aunque claro eso a él, le tenía sin cuidado, no eran amigos y jamás lo serian solo acordaron de manera silenciosa no molestarse más, así que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Hermione "la chica maravilla" Granger, regresara a concluir sus estudios, ni tampoco le sorprendió cuando le dieron el nombramiento de premio anual, aunque y si le preguntan él lo negara rotundamente, le sorprendió en demasía, tanto que casi se ahoga con el jugo de calabaza cuando él fue el segundo ganador. Y justo aquí nos encontramos ahora, en la torre de premios anuales, donde se encontraba una puerta de madera en el último piso de la edificación perteneciente al área de astronomía. Cualquier persona que conociera un poco la historia de los dos ocupantes de dicha habitación imaginaban que dentro todo sería un caos, pero extrañamente esto no era totalmente cierto, claro que había peleas, pero era más peleas intelectuales, terminado en algunas risas, aunque ellos lo negaran, eran pelas amables sin insultos, sin amenazas o hechizos, solo eran palabras dichas por compañeros que no eran amigos, pero tampoco enemigos.

-Me encontraba anudando mi corbata, era viernes, por fin viernes, no es que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer, realmente no tenía nada que hacer pero me gustaban los viernes. Un golpe seco en la madera de la puerta de mi habitación, me alerto de que ya era hora, me acomode la camisa y peine un poco mi cabello, tome mi mochila y mi túnica y Salí de la habitación, camine por el pasillo hasta las escaleras de caracol y las baje lentamente, respire y camine hacia la pequeña sala donde deje mi mochila y mi túnica junto a la de ella, reí ante la ironía de que nuestras túnicas siempre terminaban mezcladas, metí las manos en mis bolsillos y camine tranquilamente hasta la pequeña cocina, donde la vi, el gran periódico del profeta tapaba su rostro- Buenos días Granger- salude mientras me sentaba frente a ella y comenzaba a preparar el café para ambos.-

Buenos días Malfoy.- contesto ella suavemente y cuando la mire, me sonreía, negué suavemente y empuje con delicadeza la fina taza de porcelana delante de ella, quien rápidamente lo tomo y le dio un gran trago, era lo primero que hacía, cada día, beber de un trago o dos una taza de café, eso era sin duda su más grande adicción, y cuando aprendes por la mala que no puedes quitarle el café, no queda otra que dejar que lo haga, nadie quiere una pequeña Granger- gremlin suelta de nuevo.- Delicioso, como siempre.- agradeció a lo que solo puede asentir y me dispuse a tomar mi desayuno, en silencio, el cual solo era interrumpido por algunos comentarios sobre cosas triviales como la tarea, algunas clases, el clima.-

¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? – le pregunte mientras caminaba para tomar mis cosas, le pase su túnica y tome su gran bolsa, era un caballero después de todo, camine con total calma hasta la puerta y la abrí para que ella pasara. -

Nada, espera un segundo, no nada ¿Por qué? – pregunto saliendo, y tomando su bolso, mientras yo cerraba la puerta, y me giraba a mirarla, era mucho más pequeña que yo, también era más delgada que yo, muchas veces había pensado que si la tomaba con una mano y me la echaba al hombro sería más pesada su bolsa, lo cual era realmente extraño, ¿alguna vez la habían visto comer?

Eh encontrado un nuevo libro que quizá podríamos revisar. - comente de manera distraída mientras hacia un leve encogimiento de hombros, ella se había prestado a pasar tiempo conmigo investigando el origen de sus poderes, la mire esperando ver una reacción en su rostro, pero nada, sabía que esto le interesaba casi más que a mí. -

Hemos buscado ya en más de 20 libros y nada, que te hace pensar que esta vez lo vamos a encontrar, simplemente no tiene lógica. - digo negando suavemente, sabía desde que comenzamos con esto que este día llegaría, pero tan pronto

Pero esta vez es diferente lo sé. - pedí como voto de confianza, ella me miro estudiando mi rostro y sabía lo que veía un chico serio, tranquilo, era una máscara y ella lo sabía, pero nunca me decía nada, la vi suspirar y asintió, a lo cual yo correspondí apretando un poco su hombro. - esta vez, obtendremos un resultado ya verás Granger, esta vez se que algo bueno obtendremos. - solté suavemente antes de girar para la izquierda y desaparecer, hoy no teníamos ni una clase juntos, caminé sin prisa hasta la sala de pociones donde mi único amigo, amigo verdadero me esperaba. –

Draco, aquí está el libro que me pediste. - comento el castaño sacando de su mochila un pesado libro negro y me lo dio, Theodore Nott, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, cuando pasé la peor etapa de mi vida, él estuvo conmigo dándome ánimos, le agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza y juntos entramos a la clase, nos sentamos hasta el fondo del salón, delante de nosotros se encontraba Luna Lovegood quien lucía distraída, nada extraño en ella, entonces me gire para hacerle un comentario cuando lo vi, mirando a la rubia, casi le salía baba.

¿Cuándo le vas decir que te gusta? – le pregunte dándole un codazo en las costillas, el se giró y me miro ¿asustado?

No sé de qué hablas. - ladro casi de manera mecánica. - ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Granger que te gusta? – ataco el y yo comencé a reír.

De que hablas, ella no me gusta. - dije limpiando las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas. -

Si claro, ¿entonces porque tienes tanto interés en ella? ¿Por qué pasas todas tus tardes con ella? – dijo el arqueando la ceja y en su rostro pude ver la satisfacción al haberme descubierto, según el. -

Ella no me gusta, solo somos compañeros, y bueno estamos haciendo una investigación. - explique sin importancia, para girarme y ver hacia otro lado, dando por terminada la conversación, las clases pasaron tranquilas y sin ningún incidente, estaba a punto de retirarme a nuestra torre, cuando una pálida mano me sujeto, no tuve la necesidad de alzar la vista para saber quién era, la mano era delgada, de dedos largos y uñas largas pintadas de carmín, el olor del perfume era impresionante un olor bastante dulce. Como si se hubiera bañado en chocolate, para mí era un tanto burdo. -

¿Podemos hablar? – digo ella en un tono bastante seductor para cualquier otro hombre, pero mi no.-

No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo Parkinson. - solté su mano de mi brazo y la mire apenas, Pansy Parkinson, mi ex novia y supuesta mejor amiga, la que me vendió por un puesto en las filas del señor tenebroso, tardé, pero y gracias a la ayuda de Teo me entere que Pansy le daba información a Voldemort, sobre todo lo que hacía, cuando tenía dudas, ella le pasaba un informe.

Por favor Draki, no podemos seguir así. - digo riendo de manera tonta y tomando mi mano, que yo rápidamente solté y puse mala cara, mirando por encima de su hombro. -

No me interesas Parkinson, no quiero verte por aquí, no te quiero cerca de mi. - solté pasando por su lado. -

Todo por esa maldita sangre sucia, me cambias por esa asquerosa. - grito furiosa, me gire de manera rápida y camine de nuevo hacia ella, la tome de los hombros y sisee molesto. -

No es una sangre sucia, me entiendes, no te acerques a ella o lo pagaras caro. - la solté con demasiada fuerza y callo de nalgas al suelo, le dedique una fría mirada y me fui de ahí, camine tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de nuestra sala, y entre, suspire tranquilo, afloje mi corbata y pase una mano por mi cabello, mire hacia el sofá y las cosas de Granger un no estaban ahí, así que supuse que no había llegado, subí las pequeñas escaleras hasta mi habitación, cuando pase por la puerta del cuarto de Granger deje me quede congelado, frente a mi estaba la chica claro de espaldas a mí pero estaba desnuda, su piel brillaba por el agua, recorrí con lentitud su cuerpo, era pálido pero desee tanto acariciar cada parte de él, cuando estuve a punto de mirar sus nalgas algo capto mi atención, era una marca, como de una S, no era una cicatriz ni un tatuaje, solo estaba ahí en su cadera, regrese por donde había venido y me deje caer en el sofá, no sabía que pensar, ni que sentir, realmente no sabía nada.

E aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia, titulada Intereses, espero sea de su total agrado.


End file.
